


Woman in a story

by a_different_equation



Series: A Different Equation [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Metafiction, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation
Summary: If Mac would write down Phryne's story, would it be so different from her own life? A prequel to "Woman in a Photograph".





	Woman in a story

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Phryne Fisher/Elizabeth Macmillian series. Basically, it's a missing scene from season 1 finale (Phryne's birthday party). 
> 
> Two modern women having fun & being awesome.

If Mac would set her mind to it, or more accurate, would let the doctoring go, she could not only write one book but a complete series about Phyrne.

Tales from the childhood; full of demons and fairytales. About Jane and the circus, about the drunken father and welfare that did nothing good, and about the songs that Phryne still hums quietly to herself sometimes, when she thinks that she is alone. Poetry and truth about the war to end all wars that only ended the world as they and everyone else knew. About France, between driving an ambulance and being an artist’s muse, about England, inherit a fortune and leave a home, and about coming to Australia, at last.

Then, there would be time for adventures. If Mac would be better with pen and paper; or to be precise, would let the anger go, then could she write about brave women and bad men, about cocaine and a new enterprise, about becoming a lady detective, about recruiting Bert and Cec, rescuing Dot, and meeting Hugh and especially Jack.

Come to think about it, Mac realizes, maybe their end versions would not differ that much.

Phryne’s story and Mac’s narrative.

Maybe it is just a question of perspective, of focus, about what to highlight, what to tone down, what to hide.

**In the end, it might be simply a different equation: one woman who loves woman and one woman who loves sex.**

Therefore, the former will point out the feminist aspects and the latter will point out the men too, their attractiveness, their abilities in bed, their dancing skills. Oh and how does Phyrne love to dance! Phryne is such an exotic bird, Mac knows it like she knows that the sun will rise in a couple of hours, and just like they both know that the night will end soon, they both know that not everyone approves of Mac’s lifestyle nor is a fan of The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.

**They are both not one of their kind but they are both an eccentricity of womankind.**

Moments like these make Mac even more grateful for the gift of not only knowing her but although for the gift that she knows her as well. Inside out, the good and the dark parts, her fears and desires, and Mac knows that especially the latter are precious gifts.

Because that is why they end up here.

Because who else would do that? With her, for her, who would be so bold?

Who else would stand in her bedchamber, still wearing her birthday dress, close to dawn, and demand: “Take a photo”?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
